Heartbreak
by DeeCohan
Summary: (Re-Written - Re-Posted - COMPLETED) Seth left for Pittsburgh and left behiond a very distraut Summer, who will pick up the pieces? RySu fic please read and review
1. The call

**A/n: This has been posted before but it was taken off because of how it was written, so I am re-writing it and re-posting it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**Chapter 1**

It has now been three months since Ryan had left for Chino and Seth had left on the Summer Breeze. Ryan had come back once he had heard about Seth's departure and has been living with the Cohen's since but goes to visit Theresa every day.

"Have you heard anything?" Ryan was becoming increasingly worried about Seth, he knew Seth was angry but he didn't think he would take it this hard, to run away? He never thought Seth would do that.

"No the coast guard say that they are still looking but have no hope of finding him with the weather this bad" Kirsten replied as she was drinking coffee, it was the only thing that would keep her awake, she couldn't and wouldn't sleep while her son was missing.

They had just gotten a weather warning for a huge storm that had left many ships shipwrecked.

"I hope they find him soon, I miss him so much" Summer hadn't left the Cohen's since Seth had left, it was her only way of being close to him, she didn't understand why Seth left but she knew that she loved him and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

"We all do honey, but there is nothing we can do now, it's up to the coast guards" Kirsten had gotten quite close to Summer over the past few months. She had come to think of summer as the daughter she never had.

Summer spent most of her nights crying in Seth's room. She and Ryan were now friends even though Marissa didn't speak to Ryan since he came back.

**Ring Ring**

**Ring Ring**

Everyone jumped up to grab the phone, Kirsten got there first

"Hello?" Everyone could sense the fear in her voice. "Hello is this Kirsten Cohen?"

"Yes it is"

"Hello I am with the coast guards and we have found your son he has sailed to Pittsburgh and he is here would you like to speak to him?" Kirsten started to cry and everyone in the room immediately thoughts were for the worse.

"Oh thank god, yes put him on"

However upon hearing this made everyone realise that Seth was safe and on the other end of the phone Summer ran up to Ryan and cried into his shoulder

"He is safe, thank god."

Ryan didn't know what to do he had see her cry before but she always ran to Kirsten or Sandy never to him

"Seth? Sweetie are you there?"

"Hi mom im sorry I haven't called" Seth could hear someone crying in the back ground and he hoped that it wasn't Summer, he couldn't bear it if she was crying over him.

"Where are you? When are you coming home? We miss you so much"

"Its ok I am in Pittsburgh... With Anna, I don't know when I am coming back yet I just need to be with Anna right now"

"You're with Anna?" Kirsten's voice was high pitched; she couldn't believe her son had left Summer to go to Anna.

"Anna? He's with Anna?" She immediately let go of Ryan and took the phone of Kirsten

"Why did you go, why did you leave me? To go, to... to... her?"

Summer was still crying, she wasn't sure whether they were tears of pain or anger.

"Summer I'm sorry but I had to see her, her leaving made me realise how I felt for her and when Ryan left I couldn't face being alone again" Seth knew he shouldn't be saying this over the phone but he had no other choice.

"You wouldn't have been alone I am here. Ryan is here too" She was so happy that he was alive but at the same time she was so angry that he had gone to Anna, Summer was confused.

"Ryan's back?" Surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes are you coming home" She half pleaded and half asked.

"Not yet I need to be with Anna right now I am sorry Summer we just wouldn't have worked without Ryan and Marissa they are the only reason that you were with me. Anna noticed me first for me not because Ryan. Im sorry Summer but we ... we... are over"

Summer's heart dropped, he left her, for Anna. She gave the phone back to Kirsten and ran to Ryan crying again and all he could do was hold her, he stroked her black silky hair and she looked up at him.

"He left me for her... what am I going to do?" Ryan felt so helpless he was angry at Seth for what he had done to Summer, he didn't really know Summer that well before Seth left and now that he got know her, he knew that she wasn't as bad as he first thought. She was a decent, kind person and he just left her.

He looked into her eyes and saw for the first time ever, that she had the most gorgeous dark brown eyes that were sparkling through her tears making him realise how beautiful she was.

"I don't know Summer, I really don't know"

Summer put her head back down on his and continued to cry, he moved over to the couch with her and she sat down next to him and continued to cry into his shoulder until she had cried herself to sleep. Once Ryan was sure that she was sleeping he got up and laid her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket and walked into the kitchen to speak to Kirsten.

"I can't believe he did that to her, she has spent the last three months crying in his room and he leaves her for someone else and didn't even call to tell her" Kirsten was surprised at how selfish her son had become.

"I know she is taking this really hard, she has just cried herself to sleep. I know that Summer and I have never been close but I feel so helpless right now. I want to help her, take her pain away but I can't." Ryan sat down at the island and picked up an apple.

"I know all we can do is make her comfortable, her father is still on a business trip to New York, she will stay here until he gets back but I will make the guest room for her I doubt she will want to stay in Seth's room anymore" Ryan nodded and Kirsten left the room for Ryan to sink deep into his thoughts.

Once Kirsten had set up the guest room Ryan went into the living room, where Summer was quietly sleeping exhausted from all the crying, he picked her up to take her to the guest room where she would be more comfortable. She put her arms around his neck to hold onto him. Ryan felt all the hairs on the back of neck stand on end and butterflies in his stomach, he dismissed it as being cold and carried her upstairs and laid her down to sleep.


	2. The idea

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews, you will be glad to know that my computer is now fixed and I will be updating more often (I hope) on with the story**

**Chapter 2**

Summer woke up in a room that she didn't recognise at first, she was so used to waking up in Seth's room that anything other than his room was weird. Then realised that someone must have put her to bed in the guest room and for that she was grateful. Although she was used to waking up in Seth's bed, she didn't think she could handle that right now.

She looked over at the clock and it read 7.37am

'Wow I slept all day?' Summer though, she hadn't slept like that in a long time, it was weird to her but she felt comfort in knowing that Seth was safe, even if he was with Anna.

Summer got up and walked down the stairs trying to flatten her hair down as it was stuck up from her tossing and turning in her sleep. When she got to the kitchen Ryan was sitting there with a coffee in one hand and the paper in another, there was no one else in the kitchen. She saw that he only had a vest top on and his muscles were exposed.

'Wow he really does have great muscles' she thought. "Hey" She finally said after looking him over.

Ryan looked up startled, he hadn't realised that someone had entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey finally up I see?" with a slight smirk, he never knew anyone to sleep that long, although she had tired herself out from crying so much.

"Yeah did you erm ... put me in the guest room?" She walked over to the fridge and got out some orange juice and went in search of a glass.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it, and I thought you would be more comfortable there than the couch. Kirsten made the guest room for you thinking that being in Seth's room would..." He stopped talking; he didn't know how she would feel talking about Seth yet. He figured that he would leave it until she mentioned it when she was ready.

"Yeah, well thanks" Ryan nodded "No problem"

Summer sat down and helped herself to her orange juice and she grabbed a bagel when Kirsten and Sandy came down. "Hey sweetie you're up" Kirsten always called Summer 'sweetie' now and oddly enough it comforted Summer; she always thought it would be great to have her as a mother-in-law. Not that she had thought about marrying Seth, she just would have loved to have someone like Kirsten to look to for advice. Although she already knew she could do that.

"Yeah thanks for setting up the room for me, it was really thoughtful of you" Kirsten nodded "No problem, we couldn't have you sleeping on the couch could we? So what are you going to do today?"

"I was going to go over to Marissa's and see how she is doing I haven't spoke to her in a while, I want to make sure that she is ok"

"Ok well we are going to work, see you two later… I hope Marissa is ok" Sandy and Kirsten waved goodbye.

"Yeah ok bye" came from Summer and Ryan at the same time, they both looked at each other and grinned.

But Sandy and Kirsten didn't leave, they walked around the corner then stopped and listened to Ryan and Summer, they knew that they would say something to each other but not them, they weren't upset about it, but they still want to know how they are feeling.

"They are great" Summer smiled as she reached for the paper that Ryan had just lay down.

"Yeah they are" Ryan nodded and picked up a new paper, the Cohen's had four papers delivered in the morning, so that everyone had something to read and wasn't waiting on others to finish the paper. "They are the best parents I could ever have hoped for.

Sandy and Kirsten stand there in shock that Ryan had thought of them as his parents. They were his legal guardians yes, but thinking them as parents was an entirely different thing. Kirsten started crying quietly and hugged Sandy. They both head out of the door for work, both feeling like they were on cloud 9.

Summer smiled "You think of them as your parents? That's great Ryan have you told them that?"

"Well ... yeah they are but I don't say it to their face I don't know how they would feel about it, it's all a bit weird, I mean they are my parents in every aspect that they need to be, the fact that they aren't biologically means nothing to me.

"Personally I think they would be happy that you think that way"

Ryan smiled and went back to drinking his coffee, Summer did the same

After about half an hour Summer got up and told Ryan that she was heading to Marissa's and left.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**At Marissa's**

"Hey Coop" came Summer's voice as she made her way up the stairs to her best friend's room.

"Hey Sum, have they found Seth yet?"

Summer looked like she was about to cry so Marissa hugged her and sat her on the bed "Sum, what's happened is he…" Summer knew what Marissa was about to say so she cut her off. "No he is alive…" Summer spent the next half hour or so telling Marissa the story with great detail.

"So what are you going to do?" Marissa's voice didn't sound very concerned but distracted.

"There is nothing I can do; I'm staying at the Cohen's until daddy comes home" She shrugged. "Oh so I guess you will be seeing Ryan a lot then" Summer knew that this was the subject that Marissa was thinking about while she was talking about Seth, but she didn't care, Marissa was always the kind of person that thought of herself before others.

"Well he was there for me when Seth left even if you weren't, he's been really good to me, he told me when I first got there that if I ever needed to talk that he was there for me, I guess we just get along because we can tell each other things that we cant tell anyone else"

"So you and him have been getting very close huh? While I have been here, not knowing what to do with myself because he hasn't come to see me. I have been out of my mind with worry about the whole Theresa baby thing"

"OMG you are such a self absorbed bitch I can't believe I came here to see how you were. He deserves better that you, his brother had just run away and could have been dead and you were worried about yourself"

"Go then, no wonder Seth left you for Anna you are such a bitch" Marissa knew that she was out of line but she felt betrayed. Summer had gotten close to Ryan when she couldn't, and she couldn't accept that.

Summer slapped Marissa and ran out of the house crying.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Back at the Cohen's**

Summer ran into the house past Ryan who had looked up from the TV and straight into the guest bedroom. Ryan walked upstairs to find a crying Summer on the bed in the guest room.

"Summer, are you ok?" Ryan's voice was full of concern. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't seem fine, what happened when you were at Marissa's?"

"Nothing, apart from calling me a bitch and saying that it's no wonder that Seth left me for Anna" Summer sniffled. Ryan hated it when Summer cried, he always felt so helpless.

"She was probably drunk, you know what she has been like she hasn't left the house unless to go the liquor store. She wouldn't have meant it, I'm sure" Ryan tried his best to comfort her, true he hadn't seen Marissa since he has been back but he thought that eventually she would forgive him and he would find the perfect, caring girl he was once in love with, not the bitter, hard and unemotional woman that he had talked to on the phone once.

"I know but... the thing is I will never know why Seth chose Anna over me, when he finally chose me I was so happy, but now, now that he has run back to her… I feel so… drained and I just need to know why he left, but now I will never know. Kirsten said that he doesn't want to come back… he wants to stay with Anna" Summer had been keeping this in since she had heard he went to Anna, she loved Seth, and she was so sure that he loved her, obviously not enough to explain to her though.

"I'm sorry Summer but there is nothing you can do, you will just have to wait for him to come back. That or follow him to Pittsburgh" Ryan meant it as a joke, he didn't think Summer would take it seriously. The she bolted up on the bed, she had never thought of going to see him in Pittsburgh.

"Will you come with me?" She asked a tone of seriousness he had never heard in her voice before.

"Where?" Ryan was a little confused. Where did she want him to go?

"Pittsburgh, duh" She said it as though it should have been obvious, to her it was. Well it was now that Ryan had just pointed it out. "I was only kidding Summer" Ryan was shocked at the thought of her taking his joke seriously.

"I know, but I need to find out, I can't… not know. Please we could fly there now and be back by tomorrow but I need to see him, to find out why, to hear his reasons. Please."

Ryan looked at her, he read her expression, and he could read her eyes. He could see the desperation in her eyes and how much it would hurt her to never know, why the love of her life left.

"Ok but we have to tell the parents first"

Kirsten and Sandy walked in and heard Ryan say that, and it made their hearts swell with pride. "Tell us what?" Sandy said with a huge grin.

Ryan was embarrassed that they had heard him call them his parents but decided to push the subject to the back of his mind now, he had worse problems at the moment, like trying to convince Summer that her idea was stupid, even though it was his idea to start with.

"Summer wants to go to Pittsburgh to see Seth" He said it while looking at Summer pointedly. He was hoping that Kirsten and Sandy would talk her out of it.

"I think that's a good idea, are you going too?" She asked looking at Ryan. He was shocked that she thought that the idea was a good one. He sighed knowing that there was no way he was going to get out it.

"If you say it's ok?" He looked at Sandy, hoping that he would object, but he knew it was wasted hope. "Kiddo we couldn't say no. We will set up the flight tickets." Sandy got out his cell to call the airport.

Summer ran upstairs immediately to get some clothes ready and Ryan headed for the pool house when Sandy and Kirsten stopped him.

"We just want you to know that we consider you as our son and that we couldn't be happier that you think of us as your parents" Kirsten nodded and added "We love you"

Ryan couldn't find the words to express how he was feeling. He was never good with expressing his emotions. So he did the best he could. He nodded "Thanks" and proceeded to the pool house, still completely speechless.

**A/n: As I was re-writing this I realised how much my original writing sucks. It just goes to show that reading other peoples fan fiction and receiving reviews help immensely. I hope you all review. **

Devon: Thanks I hope you continue to read

Stealth: I have always had problems with punctuation, but because I don't have a beta, there is no one to tell me of my mistakes.

Welcome To The O.C. Bitch: Yeah it got taken of because the style of the writing, and I'm so glad it was. I didn't realise until now that my old style of writing sucked. It didn't have any details or explanations in it. So yeah keep reading.


	3. The airport

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**Chapter 3**

Within ten minutes they were both in the Range Rover on their way to the airport. They hadn't spoken to Sandy before they left, they would just get the tickets from the front desk. However when they got there, they had found that all of the flights to Pittsburgh had been cancelled.

"Damn, now what. They said that the next flight would be in three days time" Summer said as she sat down in the terminal.

Ryan sat down next to her "I don't know, we could go back home and wait until the flights are back on. Its only three days"

"No I can't wait that long. I have an idea. We could drive there." Ryan looked into her eyes and could see the hope in them. Ryan sighed heavily "Summer that would take nearly two days"

Summer shook her head "I don't care I need to see him please Ryan? Do this for me and I will never ask anything else of you I swear"

Ryan looked into her big brown eyes; he could see the pain, the hurt and the hope. "Fine but we have to tell the parents"

"Ok, thanks. I know you would rather not drive for two days, but I really need this" Ryan just nodded and gave Summer his cell phone. Summer had called Sandy instantly and he said yes and to make sure that they call and for them to stop at a hotel over the night as the drive was pretty long. He told her to put the bill on the credit card that Ryan had for emergencies. They had given him the credit card to buy things with, but knew he wouldn't use it, but Summer would.

Within minutes they were on the way to Pittsburgh, Ryan had brought a map at the gift shop, he moaned that it was ridiculously over priced, but Summer said that it was a necessity, and that it was.

Ryan was driving, because Summer didn't know how to read a map. Ryan turned the Radio on and Rooney was playing. Summer went to turn the radio over when Ryan stopped her, there hands touching briefly, both feeling the electricity that surged through them. Ryan moved his hand and looked nervously at Summer, directly in her eyes.

'wow, her eyes are so gorgeous, I could get lost in them, no Ryan stop, shes on her way to see Seth, your brother.' Ryan shook the thoughts out of his head and looked to the road.

'Wow Chino has great eyes; I never noticed how blue they were before'

"I didn't think that you would want to listen to them… after what happened with Coop" Summer said as she returned her eyes to the side mirror to look at the cars behind.

"Its ok I know you like the song and I am over her now" Ryan said not looking back at her.

Summer looked at him, he refused to look at her in the eyes that was a sure tell tale that he was lying.

"I was hurt when it happened; when I came back she just didn't … want to know me. I haven't spoken to her in three months and I am fine with it, really I am fine with it she isn't the one for me I know that now. If we were meant to be she wouldn't have abandoned me when I came back" Ryan turned to look at her, to make her see he wasn't lying.

"I know what you mean, when I was going through all that stuff before… Seth… called she didn't even call to see how I was; she didn't come over to see me. Our friendship was one sided, I was there for her and she wasn't there for me. So our friendship is over. All she cares about is herself she is so self absorbed"

Summer stopped talking and looked out of the window. She hadn't spoke to anyone about how she feeling since Seth left, but she felt comfortable with Ryan, she felt that she could talk with him without feeling like he was judging her, like so many other people do.

The next few minutes went by in silence as an advert for a free holiday came on the radio. They didn't know what to say, they had both just revealed something they would normally never tell anyone. Just then the phone rang.

**Ring, Ring**

**Ring, Ring**

Summer picked up the phone as Ryan was driving "Hello?"

"Hey Summer, how is the driving going?" Summer mouthed 'Sandy' to Ryan and he nodded.

"Everything is great Sandy, were making good time at the moment"

"Seth just called and gave us his address; he says he is living with Anna and her aunt now. He wants us to visit. I didn't tell him you and Ryan where on your way, have you got some paper to write down the address?"

"Yeah hold on let me get it. Ryan where is the paper and pen?"

"Erm its in the glove compartment I think" Summer looked for the paper and couldn't find it, Ryan pulled over and put his hand into the glove compartment. Fumbled around in it for a few seconds and pulled out the paper and pen. "Thanks" Summer was actually embarrassed that she couldn't find the paper, she was never embarrassed why was she this time?

She wrote down the address and said goodbye to Sandy before hanging up.

Ryan looked over to Summer as he drove off again. He knew that Seth was living with Anna he could tell by the look on Summer's face. He also knew that it hurt her more that he could ever imagine.

There was a few minutes silence, when Summer just stared out of the window and Ryan concentrated on the road looking every now and again to make sure that she was ok. He noticed how she kept moving her hands from one leg to the other, and then he noticed how perfectly toned her legs were and how her legs seemed to glisten in the sun he then saw he hand move to her stomach rubbing it as it was growling.

Ryan smirked "Are you hungry?" Summer glared at him "I'm starving"

Ryan smiled and pulled into the service station, Summer had burger and chips, Ryan had the same as there wasn't much to choose from, both eating in silence just enjoying each others company not feeling a need to fill the silence.

**A/n: Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's not much but this is a slow progressing fic. Look below for your name if you reviewed.**

**Welcome To The O.C. Bitch:** Thanks, I happen to think it was crap before but I'm glad you liked it lol. Yeah this definitely needed improving and I'm glad I decided to do it. Please continue to read and review.

**Stealth:** I'm glad you like it. If you would like to be my beta, email me and I will send you the chapters once I have written them and you can let me know of the changes that I need to make, no doubt there are a lot of them


	4. The Car trouble

Chapter 4

Once Ryan and Summer had finished eating their food, Ryan stood up and paid the bill. They got back into the car, in silence and were now they were on their way to Pittsburgh.

"So what do you plan on saying to Seth when you see him?" Ryan said desperately trying to get rid of the comfortable silence.

Summer thought about it for a while and then "I don't know yet. But im pretty sure that it won't be anything nice"

Ryan laughed to himself; he could just imagine Summer, flipping out. Just the thought of Seth cowering made him laugh.

"What?" asked Summer, slightly angry. She thought that Ryan was mocking her, although that didn't last long. It was true laughter was infectious, and now she had caught it.

"It's nothing" Although he continued to laugh.

"If it has Chino laughing, like a hyena then it must be good. Come on I could use some entertainment"

"Ok, well Seth told me about your… rage blackouts. And I can just imagine Seth's face as you are shouting at him" He continued to laugh, and smiling. A genuine smile, it had been so long since he had smiled like that for a girl, for anyone.

"He told you about my rage blackouts? That's it Cohen is so dead" Ryan looked at Summer and they both burst into laughter, again.

They were both laughing so hard now that they didn't notice that the car had started to falter. Then all of a sudden the car gave a huge lurch, they both stopped laughing automatically.

"What the hell was that?" Summer asked looking accusingly at Ryan, as if he had caused it.

Ryan shrugged "Relax Summer, it's only a flat tyre I can fix it2

"Ok but fix it fast we are already behind" Summer said as she really didn't want to waste any time.

Ryan pulls over into the emergency lane and gets out. He begins changing the tyre; it took Ryan longer than he thought it would. The heat had started to rise.

"Damn it's getting so hot" Summer said fanning herself with her purse.

"Well at least you are in the car with the air-conditioning on im out here" Ryan said as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"The air-conditioning is on? Well it isn't doing a good job" Summer said as she slumped back in the chair.

Ryan stood up and wiped his hands on his dirty t-shirt "Well the tyre is fixed"

Summer looked up and saw that Ryan had removed is shirt. Now he only had his wife beater on, he had been sweating from the heat and changing the tyre, so now his muscles were glistening in sweat. It was that moment that she realised that Chino had a great body.

Summer suddenly realised she was staring at Ryan and composed herself. "Great now can you look at this air-conditioning, it's so damn hot in here"

Ryan looked up and caught Summer staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes, he just laughed a little and bent down to pick up the flat tyre to put it back in the boot. Once Ryan had put the tyre in the trunk, he got back in the drivers seat. He fiddled with the buttons for the air- conditioning and after a few minutes he gave up.

"I don't know what's wrong with it, but it will have to wait until we get to Pittsburgh. Unless you want to stop of at a garage to get it fixed?

Summer sighed "No, it's fine until we get to Pittsburgh"

After driving for about twenty minutes listening to the radio, Summer decided that it was getting too hot in the car and wound down her window, she immediately felt the cool breeze on her skin. Ryan looked over at her, and noticed that the wind was making her hair fall across her face, he moved his hand to move it away from her face and he looked hypnotized by her beauty. He caught himself before he touched her.

She is in love with Seth, she is travelling 36hours to see him and I cant like her she is …. She is… Summer – Ryan shook himself out of his thoughts. He wouldn't let himself be attracted to her, he couldn't.

Summer saw what Ryan did out of the corner of her eye. She had actually been watching him drive.

Why did he stop? I wouldn't have minded? Wait… WHAT? I can't think of Chino like that, he is Seth's brother and Marissa's ex, even thought Marissa is being a total bitch, I couldn't do that to her. Summer spent the next few minutes, debating in her head. Mainly thinking about Marissa and what a total bitch she was being.

Summer decided to change the radio station because there only seemed to be love songs on the station they were listening to, she turned it over and Maroon 5 She will be loved, came on and even though it was a love song she decided to leave it on.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Summer started to sing it

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Ryan looked over, as he heard her singing. 'She actually has a great voice'

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

Summer had always loved Maroon 5, well she had since she heard this song.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

She wasn't sure what it was about this song that made her feel, hopeful that some would love her, like she would love them, unconditionally.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

She looked over to Ryan while singing, and noticed that he was listening to her. And it made her smile, to know that he was listening.

_Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Try so hard to say goodbye

The song had finished, and so had Summer.

After the song, neither of them had spoken for twenty minutes. Summer had gotten so hot, that even the open window wasn't cooling her down anymore. So she took of her top, leaving her wearing her bikini. Ryan saw that she had moved and looked towards her, she had taken of her top and was now wearing a bikini.

He noticed that she was perfectly tanned, and had a very curvaceous figure; he also saw how her hair fell on her perfectly tanned shoulders. He found himself comparing her to Marissa, how Marissa was tall but Summer was shorter, which he liked, he always liked to be taller than a girl. Marissa was thin but Summer had a fuller figure, both which he liked, but he preferred Summers body to Marissa's. He then kicked himself for making comparisons about them and stopped immediately.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at Summer her beauty was captivating.

All of a sudden the car started to shake uncontrollably and Ryan struggled to hold it straight, he then pulled the car over the best he could and stopped.

"What this time?" Summer asked, annoyed.

"I don't know"

Ryan got out and looked at the car for a minute and leaned in Summer's window.

"Can I lend your cell?" He asked while trying not to look at her cleavage.

"Sure, what for?" Summer gave Ryan her cell phone and waited for an answer. However Ryan just dialled a number "Hi, we need a tow"

" Sure where are you and what is wrong with the car" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

Ryan told him where they were, and that he didn't know what was wrong.

Ryan got back into the car. He and Summer waited for the tow truck to come, listening to the music. Which meant, that the battery still had power. Sure enough twenty minutes later the tow truck came.

"Thanks for coming" Ryan said as he got out of the car.

"No problem, well lucky for you I work for a garage and I might be able to fix you're car"

Ryan nodded and hoped that the guy could fix the car, there and then. "Thanks"

After looking at the car, the guy determined that the problem was that the clutch had worn and that he would need to take it to the garage to replace it

"How long will it take to fix?" Ryan asked, his mechanically skills were limited to changing tyres.

"Well I will need to order the parts but I can replace it quite quickly; you will need to stay in a hotel for the night while the part gets delivered"

"You can't get it done any sooner?" Summer said stepping out of the car.

The guy shook his head "No, I'm sorry"

"Ok do you know where there is a hotel around here?" Ryan asked while walking closer to Summer, for some reason he felt very protective of her as the guy checked out Summer.

"Yeah, there is one opposite the garage, jump in I'll take you"

Ryan and Summer jumped in knowing that the trip was delayed by at least half a day. Ryan sat closer to Summer that he would have normally, again it was his protective side of him.


	5. The Hotel

Chapter 5

It was a ten minute ride to the garage and sure enough there was a hotel over the road.

"The car will be ready by tomorrow noon at the latest come over around then and pick it up ok?" said Gus the Tow guy.

"Yeah sure, thanks" Ryan nodded.

He and Summer head for the hotel, they could tell by the look of the hotel that it wasn't going to be the Hard Rock Hotel. Like the one in Vegas but it was better than the one they stayed at when they went to Tahiti.

Ryan walked up to the receptionist who had blonde hair that was shoulder length and was wearing her name pin. Her name was Michelle "Two single rooms please"

"I'm sorry sir but there is only one room available and it is a double, would you like that room?" Michelle asked as she looked at the computer screen.

Ryan looked at Summer and thinking that he could sleep on the couch or something. As long as Summer wasn't uncomfortable with it, neither was he.

"That ok with you?"

Summer nodded "fine by me" and it was, she had shared a room with Ryan before, when they were headed to Tahiti.

"Well take the room" Ryan added as he turned back to Michelle. Michelle handed over the key and gives them directions to their room. Summer noticed that Michelle was trying to flirt with Ryan, and that he had noticed too and was flirting in return, she wasn't sure why but she got a little protective of him.

"Come on Chino, I want to check out _our _room" Summer made sure that the 'our' stood out.

"Is there anywhere around here where we can eat or get a drink?" Ryan asked as he was about to walk away.

"Yeah, there is a restaurant and bar just through those doors" She pointed to a pair of double doors. Summer thanked her and followed Ryan to the hotel room.

Once they got in the room it had no couch only a double bed and a dresser with a TV propped up on top of it.

Ryan looked around and saw that there were no extra blankets and that there was no place for him to sleep, but on the floor.

Summer looked around and saw that the room had an adjoining bathroom and made a mental note that she would have to take a shower in the morning.

Just then Ryan's cell rang.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped it open.

"Hi Ryan" came Theresa's voice from the end of the phone

"Theresa? Is there a problem? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Summer could tell that there was evidence of worry in his voice. Theresa started to cry on the phone it was obvious to Ryan that everything wasn't ok.

"Theresa?" Ryan repeated

Theresa started to talk "I have to tell you something"

"Ok" Ryan was a little apprehensive of what he was about to hear.

Theresa took a deep breath "I was pregnant when I came to Newport to see you. I just… didn't know"

Ryan was confused "What do you mean?"

Theresa explained "I went to the doctors today and they gave me the due date and the date of conception, and it was before I came to Newport. (Silence for a few seconds) I'm sorry Ryan, the baby is Eddies not yours. I couldn't let you go on thinking that the baby was yours when it wasn't"

"So what is going to happen now?"

"I'm going to Atlanta with my mom, we both need a new start and I think it is best for both of us if we never see each other again. Ryan you know I love you and I always will but I am not a part of your life anymore. I am sorry. Bye"

"Bye"

Ryan hangs up the phone, feeling completely numb not knowing what to do. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Summer didn't know what to say or do so she just sat next to him and rubbed her hands in small circles on his lower back. This always comforted her.

"Ryan?" she asked as he was still silent.

Ryan didn't answer he looked up at Summer and looked into her eyes and saw that she felt pain for him, and that she was worried about him. It showed him that she cared for him.

"I… Theresa said that the baby is Eddie's not mine. She is going to live in Atlanta with her mom. She said that she never wanted to see me again"

Summer didn't know what to say to this so she simply sat with Ryan and kept her hand on his back to let him know that she was there for him, but what she didn't know that while her and was on his back, he wasn't thinking about Theresa and the baby. He always knew in the back of his mind that the baby wasn't his, but he just thought that it was hope never that it was his intuition. But now he knows, all he can think about is how he is having chills down his spine and how his stomach is in knots just because Summer was touching his back.

" Do you want to go and get something to eat or to drink?" Summer asked after a few minutes.

This brought Ryan out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Yeah a drink sounds good"

They both got up and went to the bar through the double doors that the receptionist had shown them. Ryan walked up to the bar and because he looked older than he was, no one asked him for I.D

"I'll have a beer and she'll have…"

He looked over at Summer to ask her what she would like to drink "I'll have a light beer please"

The bartender nodded and went to get their drinks. After a while Ryan and Summer started to mix their drinks, they had cocktails, vodka and by the end of the night they were drinking tequila before the bartender cut them off, and ordered them to their room. They did not protest and stumbled back to the hotel room.

Ryan sat on the bed while Summer went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and a few aspirin. "If we take these now we won't wake up with hangovers"

She handed Ryan the glass and two aspirin which he took and swallowed them. She then took the glass back and took her aspirin and set the glass down on the dresser besides the TV.

She looks at Ryan and even though his eyes were bloodshot from the drinking, she could see the hurt in his eyes

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?" was his reply.

"I'm sorry; about the baby and everything if I hadn't dragged you down here, you would have been with Theresa and found out while you were with her"

Ryan shook his head "No it's ok, I'm glad I found out while I was here … with you. You're the only one I feel I can talk to, which is something I never could have imagined. When I first met you, I thought you were a snob, even though you came onto me"

Ryan smiled at this comment remembering back to Holly's beach party where Summer came onto him. "I did not come onto you" by now she was now laughing too.

But then they both stopped laughing and looked into each others eyes and felt all the passion and sexual tension that they have both been trying to ignore for the past few days.

Ryan leaned into Summer feeling her breasts against his chest; they were now so close he could feel her warm breath on his face. They leaned in even closer and kissed, her lips felt so soft against his, their tongues exploring each others mouths. He could taste the flavour of her lip gloss it was peach.

Before they realised it they were in a full lip lock until Ryan realised he was kissing Summer, Summer was his brothers ex girlfriend he couldn't be kissing her. So he pulled back.

"I… I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have"

But Summer shook her head "its ok, I'm sorry too. We have both been through a lot we don't need any more… mistakes"

"Right. Well I'm going to sleep now, goodnight"

Summer nodded "Goodnight"

Ryan grabbed a pillow of the bed and settled it on the floor and lay down on the floor to sleep. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"The bed is big enough for both of us, you don't have to sleep on the floor. We both know that nothing is going to happen"

Ryan thought about it for a few seconds "Ok"

Ryan got up and got into be next to Summer, both turned their backs to each other and turned of the lights and went to sleep.

During the night Summer had woken up, and found that she and Ryan and were spooning, and that their fingers were interlocked. She just smiled and went back to sleep.

Ryan had also awoken during to the night to see them spooning and he just smiled, watched summer sleeping for about twenty minutes before falling asleep again himself.

The next morning Summer was woken up by the feeling that she was being tickled. She opened her eyes and saw that she and Ryan were no longer spooning but he was laid on his back asleep and she had her head on his chest, their hands still intertwined. The tickling sensation she felt was Ryan unconsciously tracing small circles on her lower back, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.30am.

The car would be ready in half hour she just had time to grab a shower. She got of Ryan as slowly and carefully as she could so that she wouldn't wake him, but it was too late he was awoken by Summer moving her head to look at what was tickling her he just lay there and watched her, but she didn't know that. She just thought that she had woken him up by moving.

"I'm going to grab a shower" She walked to the shower a little embarrassed that she was lying all over Ryan.

Ryan sat up on the bed looked towards the shower when all of the memory's of last night came flooding back.

A/n: I am sorry about the wait. I will try and update more often.


	6. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I am SOOOO sorry about not updating this sooner, I have been so distracted lately.**

**Chapter 6**

It was now 12 o'clock and Summer was just emerging out of the bathroom. Her hair was still wet and it started to soak through her shirt at the back.

Ryan looked at her and couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful even without make-up on; in fact she looked better without it on. Without the make-up she was glowing. He knew that look, he had seen it so many times, and the look of satisfaction in their eyes and the glow of their skin meant that they were happy. He figured that it was because she was going to see Seth.

Summer noticed that Ryan was staring at her, she wondered why and then realised she hadn't got any make up on.

"Don't look at me like that" She said as she turned around.

Ryan smirked "Like what?"

"Like I look like a dog without make-up on" She turned back around to him, to find him smirking.

"Actually I was just thinking the opposite; I was thinking how much better you look without your make up on" It came out before he could stop himself.

Ryan immediately regretted what he said, when he saw Summer blush and turn away to put on her make up.

"I'm going to grab a shower I wont be long, then we can get the car and get you to Seth. I think it will only take about another 5hrs to get there." Summer nodded.

"Ok, I'll be ready by then."

Ryan walked into the shower and turned it on so that it was cold; he _had_ to get Summer out of his head. She was travelling for well over 36hrs to see SETH, his brother.

Ryan had come out of the shower ten minutes later, completely refreshed until he saw Summer, she was wearing something different. She must have gone and gotten the car because their bags were still in the car.

"I got your bag too" As she saw, that he had noticed her change of clothes.

She through his bag to him, and noticed that he was still wet from his shower. She watched some of the water slowly drip down his perfectly muscled arms, before she pulled herself out of her hypnotic state.

Ryan pulled of his black wife beater and replaced it with another clean wife beater. But Summer couldn't help but watch him slide his wife beater of his body as his perfect abs were revealed, and when he pulled on his clean wife beater she felt like a child who had been denied a treat.

"So, ready?" Not noticing the way Summer was looking at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah lets go."

Once they were in the car it was clear that the central heating had been fixed. It was no longer sweltering hot.

"Ryan?" She asked someone shyly.

Ryan answered "Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

Ryan looked at her slightly confused, what was he going to do about what? He hoped that she hadn't noticed that he was starting to feel something for her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt something for her.

Summer noticed the look of confusion on his face. "About Theresa"

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief "Oh I don't know. There isn't anything I can do is there?"

"Are you still going to see her?"

"No I think it is for the best, that we…we don't see each other."

Summer was for some reason relieved. She knew that Ryan had given up so much for Theresa, she was ruining his life. By not letting him live it, but she was glad that Theresa came out and told the truth. "Ok… eww."

Ryan looked at Summer "What?"

Summer pointed to the road ahead "Road kill."

Ryan just laughed at her and shook his head.

Again there was a comfortable silence in the car and Ryan's thoughts were aloud to wonder back to last nights events.

How he and Summer had drunk a lot, but somehow his mind seemed to clear when they were kissing. They kissed, he could still taste the peaches as if she were still kissing him. He could still remember how soft her lips were and how it surprised him that she was such a gentle but passionate kisser. He looked over at Summer, who was applying her lip gloss in the mirror. He watched as she stroked the brush slowly across her lips, he licked his lips wishing that he could taste her again at least once more. Then he felt the front of his jeans tighten.

Summer looked up just in time to see him look to the road quickly, she smirked to herself.

Ryan decided he needed to talk quickly, he was sure that she had seen him looking at her. "So have you decided what you are going to say to Seth?"

Summer was quiet for a few seconds, and looked like she was concentrating "No, not yet, maybe something along the lines of. Why the hell did you leave me for three months without calling, so that you could go back to Tinkerbelle?"

Ryan laughed at this comment but stifled it quickly.

"I don't think that would go down too well."

All was silent again until Ryan scratched his arm and Summer noticed a scar on his bicep that she has never noticed before, she reached over and touched his arm where his scar was. Ryan jumped a little when he felt her warm touch but he couldn't hide the fact that her touching him gave him chills and made the hair on his arms stand up; Summer noticed it too but didn't say anything.

"Where did you get that scar from?" She knew that it was a private question, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to know.

Ryan looked down and saw the scar that she was talking about, it was about and inch long and was thin and was starting to fade a little.

Ryan shrugged "From one of my mom's boyfriends probably."

He carried on driving not saying anything else.

"Ryan? Tell me to shut up if you want but can I ask you something?"

Ryan looked at her to decide weather he trusted her enough to answer any question that she throws at him. Then he realised that he did, he trusted her more than anyone else he knows, maybe even more than the Cohen's.

Ryan nodded "Sure"

"What exactly happened when you lived in Chino?"

Ryan smiled a little "You want my life story or a cliff notes version?"

He said it with a little laugh that made Summer smile, she loved that laugh. She wished he would use it more often, it made him look so much… STOP SUMMER WERE GOING TO PITTSBURGH TO SEE COHEN.

"Whichever one you want to give me"

"Ok Cliff notes it is, well when my mom had Trey she thought that she would have the life that she had always hoped for. A loving husband, a house and a beautiful child and then when she found out she was pregnant again with me. She couldn't be happier another one to the addition, until my dad got thrown in jail for dealing and using drugs. That's when my mom hit the bottle. She divorced my dad, he didn't protest to the divorce because he was looking at 18 – 20 years inside. When I was old enough to look after myself or when Trey was old enough to look after me, my mum started to drink more and more and bring back her boyfriends.

"Most of them were like her, drunks and then she met AJ. He got her into drugs and she eventually stopped coming home. And when she did it was to tell me that Trey and me that we were the worst things to happen to her, and that she wished she had aborted us. I eventually got so used to her saying that, that it didn't hurt me anymore. She didn't hurt me, but when she left… when she left me, after I met Sandy and he took me home for the night. When I got back, she had moved everything out and left a note on the table saying goodbye."

Ryan stopped talking and looked at Summer she was staring at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I … I don't need you to feel sorry for me Summer, I didn't tell you this so that I could have your sympathy..."

Summer cut him off "I know you don't want my sympathy and I don't feel sorry for you. You came out of all of that and you are making a life for yourself. You knew that you were better than to have a life like your moms or like your dads. You are better than all of them and you know that, that's why you are with the Cohen's now. I believe in fate Ryan, and I believe that fate took you to the Cohen's so that you could live a better life."

Ryan looked back at the road not knowing what to say, no one has ever spoken to him like that before, other than Sandy. No one had spoken to him as if he was better than Chino and deep down inside he knew it was true.

Summer continued to look at him "Just one more thing?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows at her "Go on."

"You're scar?"

"Probably from one of my mom's boyfriends, no matter how horrible my mom was to me. She was still my mom and she had the tendency to pick boyfriends who beat her, and every time I saw her getting hit. I tried to stop them. Most of the time they did stop hitting her, but only to start on me. It was AJ who gave me that scar; he had a piece of glass against my mom's neck because she hadn't cooked his tea when he got home, so when I tried to stop him he cut me."

Ryan had stopped talking. Summer knew that he didn't want to say anything else.

Just then the phone rang. Ryan pulled over and answered it.

"Hello?" Ryan asked as he flipped the cell open.

"Hey kiddo, haven't spoken to you in a while where are you?" It was Sandy.

"We are about 2 hours from Anna's now"

"Ok call me when you get there?" He asked, he could sense a little hint of sadness in his voice but decided not to say anything. If Ryan had a problem he was sure that Ryan would come to him for advice.

"Sure"

"How is Summer?" He had grown to think of Summer as the daughter he never had, he figured that his son would finally book his ideas, and make her his wife, in the future. So that she could be his daughter-in-law.

Ryan looked over at Summer who seemed to be in deep thought.

"She is fine. Not sure what she is going to say to Seth when she see him though."

"Ok talk to you soon?"

"Ok bye" Ryan hung up.

Ryan couldn't stop thinking of Summer, he wanted to kiss her so bad, he wanted to touch her skin, and he wanted to taste her lips again. He just wanted her to be in his arms.

Ryan knew he had to say something. "Summer? About last night"

Summer cut him off again "I know, it was a mistake it shouldn't have happened we were both… emotional that's all. So lets not tell Seth ok?"

Ryan looked away quickly, so that she couldn't see that with that one sentence. She had broken his heart.

"Ok, yeah sure Seth doesn't need to know right?"

Summer nodded "Right."

He continued to drive and he sighed but not loud enough for Summer to have heard him, he couldn't tell her that he wanted her, not now, not when she had just told him that their kiss meant nothing.

Welcome To The O.C. Bitch: Thanks, your review means a lot

Stealth01: I did email you, but I didn't get an answer.

esta cena fan: I know I have made some errors. But I am not going to be able to get it perfect all of the time, even with a beta, mistakes can still be found.

ryan/summerrr rock: I have always loved this pairing; I think they would be so cute together


	7. He's not here

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. To say sorry I have a long update for you guys. I'm aiming to write about 2500 words, which is 1000 more than I normally do. I won't be updating Confrontation until this one is complete; I find that it is confusing writing the sequel before this one is finished lol.**

**Chapter 7**

Summer and Ryan were only 2hrs away from Pittsburgh. Summer was starting to get nervous, what if she saw them together? What if, she saw them kissing? What if, they looked in love? What would it do to her? How would she react?

These were the questions that were running through her mind constantly. She couldn't think of anything else, well except one other thing, person, Ryan. Every now and then she would force herself to stop thinking about Seth and Ryan would pop into her head, well to be more precise the night before kept popping into her head. She could still taste him on her lips, she could still feel his strong but safe arms wrapped around her, she could still feel his lips against her. Every time she thought of Ryan like that, she shook her head. She couldn't think of him like that, he loves Marissa. He is Seth's brother. Then that would get Seth back in her head, she would start to doubt herself again, constantly going over the 'what ifs' until she would force herself to think about something other than him. It was a vicious, never ending train of thoughts.

Ryan had gotten so comfortable around Summer, that he didn't need to fill the silence, but now it was different. He didn't know why or how it was different, it just was. Just then he felt his stomach rumble. Realising they hadn't had anything to eat since the day before, he decided to pull into the next service station.

Ryan looked over to Summer and saw her staring ahead, deep in her own thoughts. "Summer, are you hungry?"

Summer looked up at him, her eyes looked almost glazed over, until she shook her head and her eyes went back to being crystal clear. "Yeah, a little, are you?"

"Yeah I'll pull into the next service station, ok?"

Summer nodded "Ok but as soon as I get into Pittsburgh I'm having a McDonalds."

Ryan laughed, he never thought that Summer would be the type to eat McDonalds; he always thought she would be into Sushi but that was when he first met her. Now it was different. He had gotten to know her since then he had become friends with her, even though he had secretly hoped for more, but it was obvious to him that she didn't want it to be any more. She was travelling to Pittsburgh after all.

It was twenty minutes before they reached the service station. Once they got there it was very clear that it was different from their last visit to a service station. This one had more choice of foods. Inside were a fast food bar, a health bar and a restaurant, only a small one though.

Ryan looked from each one unable to decide "Which one do you want?" He would leave it up to Summer to choose. He wasn't picky what he would eat, she was.

"Normally I would say the health bar. But for today, I need a full stomach so it's to the restaurant for us."

She walked of leaving Ryan standing there smirking.

Once they had been seated, and were there talking about random things, the waiter comes over to them.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked politely.

Summer and Ryan began to look through the menus; it was the basic sort of things like chicken, stake and fish.

Summer decided first "I'll have the plain chicken breast with chips and salad."

"Ok and you?" he was now looking at Ryan.

"I'll have the 6oz steak with chips."

"Ok would you like anything to drink?" He was looking down at his pad at this point and didn't notice the look that Summer had given Ryan. She was now blushing, remembering the last time that they had a drink.

"Just two cokes please." He told him, smirking.

The waiter took their menus and said that it would be around ten minutes for their meals.

"So are you nervous?" Ryan knew the answer to this, she was nervous. He could see that, because she was twisting in her seat and her hands were looking clammy.

Summer replied quickly "Nervous? Why would I be nervous? It's not like I haven't kissed a guy before. It's not like I haven't slept next to a guy before. It's…"

Ryan was now smiling, trying his hardest not to laugh at her. He cut her off before she embarrassed herself anymore "I meant about seeing Seth"

Summer's face went bright red "oh… well I am a little. I just don't know what to expect when I get there, I guess I really didn't think it through. What if he doesn't want me back?

Ryan looked at Summer; he could tell that she was serious. "Well if he doesn't want you back, it is his loss; he would be stupid not to want you"

Summer smiled at that "Thank you for saying that you didn't need to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Neither Summer nor Ryan knew what to say next, both confused by what Ryan had said. He hadn't meant to say it like that. Summer was confused because she didn't know what he meant by it. Was he just saying it to be nice? They were saved by the waiter bringing them their food.

It was twenty minutes before the next person spoke, they had now finished their meals and the waiter came over with the cheque.

Summer reached for the cheque but Ryan had done the same when their hands touched, it was undeniable that there was a spark between them just from their hands touching. The shock of electricity that surged through them made Ryan's stomach flip, he felt like his stomach was tied in a knot. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Summer had butterflies in her stomach and a lump in her throat. Ryan was the first to move his hand away but he had also picked up the cheque too.

"I'll pay" As he dug his wallet out of his jeans.

"Chino! I'll pay" Summer said, leaning over the table to get to him, giving him a full view.

"Is it so hard for you to call me Ryan?" Ryan replied with a little chuckle.

Summer was adamant "Chino let me pay."

Ryan was now smirking; he wasn't going to give in "No I'm going to pay."

"Fine I'll meet you at the car" Summer huffed as she got out of her chair.

"Ok" He replied shaking his head with silent laughter, she really was stubborn.

Once Ryan had settled the bill, he headed back to the car. Once he got in, he noticed that Summer had put a twenty dollar bill in the ash tray which the Cohen's used to put loose change in. He didn't say anything but knew that he would slip it back in her purse later when she wasn't looking. Ryan had put the car in gear and was just about to drive off when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He didn't recognise the number.

"Hey Ryan" It was Seth.

"Seth, hi" Ryan looked at Summer and then out of the front windshield.

"Look I know we haven't spoken for a while but I want to thank you." Ryan was a little confused. Why was Seth thanking him?

"Thank me? What for? "

"Mom and dad have told me that while I was away, you were looking after Summer."

Ryan looked over at Summer again; she was looking at him intently. The intensity of her eyes made him want to kiss her.

Ryan gulped, but neither Seth nor Summer noticed "It was fine, really."

Seth went quiet for a little while "I didn't know that you had come back."

Ryan nodded, which he thought was ridiculous because Seth couldn't see him, so he stopped "Yeah, I came back when I had heard that you had left."

"Yeah well I'm fine now, I mean I wasn't when I left, but now I have made peace with the fact that you needed to be in Chino, how is Theresa by the way?"

"She's in Atlanta." Ryan stated.

Seth sounded shocked and confused "Atlanta?"

"Yeah, it turns out the baby was Eddies, not mine."

"What? She had the baby already?"

"No, she got back the results of how far along she was and it turned out that she was pregnant before she came to Newport."

"Oh … are you ok?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

Ryan smiled "Yeah I'm fine, where are you?"

"I'm waiting for Anna to get back from work, where are you?"

Ryan looked over to Summer. He didn't want to spoil the surprise; he couldn't tell Seth that she was coming.

"I'm hanging out in the pool house." It wasn't an unusual place for him to be.

"Oh ok."

Ryan continued to look at Summer who looked upset that he had lied to Seth about where he was.

"Seth I'm going to have to go, I have to go to the shop."

"You're going to the shop? What for?"

"I have to …" But was saved from making up an excuse, Summer had taken the phone from him.

"He is taking me to get my nails done. Considering Marissa is annoyed with me, because since you left I've been spending all my time at the Cohen's hoping you would come back to me. Goodbye Seth."

Seth was shocked "….Bye."

Summer had hung up on him and looked up at Ryan who had the look of shock, confusion and awe on his face.

Summer just shrugged "I know you hate lying to him, and you will be taking me to get my nails done when we get back to Newport." They both laughed and Ryan started the car up again.

Ryan looked at the map he was following "We will be there in half and hour so you might want to start thinking about what you want to say to him."

"We will be there that soon?" She sounded a little scared.

"Yeah, we have been driving for almost two days now."

"Ok" Summer started to think what she was going to say to Seth but her mind kept drawing blanks all she could think about was how shocked Ryan looked at her, when she had spoken to Seth, she couldn't do anything but smile, she liked the way he looked like when he was shocked and confused. She couldn't believe that the trip was almost over; she had actually enjoyed driving there. 'With Ryan' her mind added.

Ryan had just pulled up outside Anna's house and stopped, Summer didn't seem to realise where she was. Her eyes had glazed over and looked almost lost to the world.

"Summer? Summer?" When she wouldn't answer he shook her shoulders a little.

"Huh?" She asked shaking her head, her eyes clearing.

Ryan repeated himself "I said we are here."

"Oh ok are you coming in?" She wanted him to say yes, she really needed his support.

Ryan nodded "I'll come in to say hi, then I am going to drive back home."

"How am I going to get back?"

"Well I thought you and Seth would like to be alone. I mean you don't want me hanging around do you?" He wanted her to say 'yes Ryan I want you with me, I only want you.' But that wasn't going to happen.

"I guess you're right; I can get a flight home they should be on by now."

Ryan nodded again "Come on then let's go."

Ryan and Summer both got out of the car and Ryan locked it. They both walked up to the door and Ryan knocked. Anna opened the door.

"Ryan? Summer?" She hugged them both in turn.

Anna was smiling "What are you two doing here?"

Ryan looked at Summer who seemed to have lost her voice as her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"We came to see Seth." Anna's face fell and she looked down.

"He isn't here." She couldn't seem to look them in the face.

"What do you mean he isn't here? Where is he?" He had spoken to Seth earlier, he was here.

"He is in a hotel, we had an argument."

Summer finally found her voice "What about?"

Anna looked at Summer and eyed her carefully before she answered. "You."

"Me?" Summer almost looked shocked.

"You, I think that he thought that you are over him, because you sounded like you were having fun with Ryan and I think it hit him hard. I think he finally realised that you were going to get over him eventually, but he hadn't realised that it would be so soon. But obviously you are not over him because you are here." She obviously pointed out.

Ryan interrupted "Do you know which hotel he is at?"

"I'm not sure I think he is at the Crowne Plaza that is the only hotel I can think of where he would be."

"Thank you Anna, it was great seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too, I miss all you guys. How is Theresa?"

"She's in Atlanta."

"Atlanta? Why what happened?" Anna asked as she studied his face.

"We found out the baby wasn't mine." He shrugged.

"Oh and are you ok with it?" Looking into his eyes as if trying to see if he were lying or not.

"Yeah, no it was probably for the best anyway."

"Yeah so I will see you soon, I'm coming to Newport to see my parents in a few weeks. Is it ok if I come see you guys?

"Yes of course. We where friends, before you left right?"

"Yeah listen it was great talking to you but I have to go, I have to help my grandmother with the cooking."

Ryan nodded "Ok see you soon."

They all hugged each other and Ryan and Summer went to the car.

"So want to go the Crowne Plaza?" Ryan asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"Yeah let's go find Cohen." Ryan nodded and started to drive.

Ryan and Summer both go, to find the hotel. It took them half an hour to find it, but when they did they parked up. Both Ryan and Summer got out of the car and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi were here to see Seth Cohen, is he here?"

The receptionist looked at Ryan and then nodded "Let me check for you…………… Yes he is in room 314, take those elevators over there and take a left."

"Thank you." The receptionist nodded and continued to type on her computer.

Ryan and Summer both walk to the elevator, however, Ryan stopped. Not getting into the elevator.

Summer was in the elevator looking at Ryan "Chino? Aren't you coming up?"

Ryan shook his head "No, I'm going to head back. It's going to take me one and a half days. I want to get a head start."

Summer looked a little hurt but Ryan knew that if he saw Summer and Seth together it would kill him, he couldn't handle her being in someone else's arms when he wanted her in his.

"Oh … ok see you soon?"

Ryan smiled weakly "Yeah see you when you get back. Ask Seth to give me a call ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

The elevator door closed and Ryan heads out to the car. Once he is in there, he put his head on the steering wheel to compose himself. He didn't know how much it would hurt to see Summer leave to find Seth, but it did, it hurt him a lot. He couldn't like her could he? No, no he couldn't. It was Summer, the love of his brother's life, right?

Ryan had tried to convince himself that he didn't love Summer but he knew deep down that she was the love of his life too.

**A/n: Finally finished with this chapter and I got 2,729 words. Beat my own goal lo. Hope you enjoyed it, look out for your names below.**

**esta cena fan:** thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

**mhs02:** Lol ill try.

**Ellynbaby:** Ok, but if you hate Ryan and Summer ships, why read this? Hmm it was pretty clear from early on that this was a Ryan and Summer ship, and if you are reading this reply, why? You KNOW it's not something you like. BACK OFF and let me write what ship I want to, I'm not hurting anyone.

**Calli1:** Thanks, ever since I read ONE Ryan/Summer fic I have been addicted lol.

**Welcome To The O.C. Bitch**: Thanks, as the note said above. I wont be updating it until this one is complete which will be within the next few chapters. Maybe even the next chapter.


	8. I'm in love with you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: This is it, the end of it all (until the sequel) It has been a pleasure writing for you all. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8**

Summer was waiting in the lift for it to open, wondering what she was going to say to Seth. When the elevator doors opened she walked out and found herself standing in front of a door with 314 written on it, she raised her hand to knock. When she hesitated, she didn't know what part of her made her stop, maybe it was the fear of what Seth would say to her, maybe it was something else. Maybe it was her women's intuition telling her that she needed to be somewhere else but she was determined to face Seth, so she raised her hand, and this time she knocked.

"Hang on." Seth's voice came from inside the room.

Summer was starting to get nervous, but she didn't know why. She had talked to Seth before, she had shouted at him before, this time was no different.

The door opened and there stood a stunned Seth, "Summer? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Summer looked at him and although she knew his face and his voice something about him seemed different "I came to see you, I went to Anna's first and she told me you had a fight and that you would probably be here. So are you going to let me in?"

Seth looked at her noticing that she has changed, she wasn't the same girl he had left three months ago, he knew that just from looking at her. He moved aside to let her in.

She walked in looking around, the room was a mess and there were fast food wrappers around the coffee table and magazines strewn across the floor.

She turned around to see Seth looking at her "Summer what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but..."

Summer had cut him off "I came to shout at you, but now that I'm here I don't know. I just don't feel like shouting. It's like everything that has been going over in my head for the past three months seem so irrelevant."

Seth looked a little confused by what Summer had just said "What do you mean? Irrelevant."

Summer looked over at the couch and decided to sit down "I mean, for the past three months I have done nothing but cry over you and when I found out that you came here to be with Anna I felt … like my heart had been ripped out. And I kept going over things in my head, What I would say to you, what you might say back, whether I would see you again, whether when I did see you, you were with Anna and in love but now that im here. There are only two questions in my mind."

Seth looked up at her scared of what her questions would be "Ok? Ask me."

Summer looked at him as if she was trying to find the right words to say "Why did you leave me?"

Seth knew that would be one of her questions so he knows what to say "Before Ryan came I was nobody, no one knew who I was or that I existed, they only saw me as someone they could make fun of and torture. Which I got used to eventually, but when Ryan came everything changed, people started to notice me, you started to notice me and I was the happiest I had ever been before, in Newport anyway. I was afraid that after he had left I would go back to the way it was before, with no one noticing me, unless it was to make fun of me. That I could have handled but I couldn't handle not being someone to you, I couldn't handle you never noticing me again so I came here, to Anna, the only person who had noticed me for me and not for Ryan"

Summer wasn't expecting that answer she was expecting him to say that he needed a break from Newport. She just looked at him and trying to think what to say "It would never have gone back to that, I could never not notice you Cohen, I would never do that. I may have noticed you because of Ryan but I fell in love with you and Ryan leaving would never have changed that"

Seth looked shocked like he hadn't thought of that. Like that aspect of things had escaped his mind. He just looked at her then realised she had a second question. "What was the second?"

Summer just stared at him again trying to find the correct words "Do you still love me?"

To Seth this was a loaded question. "I still love you, I always will but I am in love with Anna. I know that must seem cruel to you but we have both changed over the summer, I can tell that you have changed and by now you will know that I have changed"

For some reason Summer wasn't upset by this because she knew that it was true she still loved Seth and a part of her always will but she knew that over the past three months they had both evolved into different people, it had just taken her a long journey to realise it.

Seth looked into Summers eyes and a question popped into his head "Summer, how did you get here? All the flights are delayed until tomorrow morning."

At this question Summer smiled as Seth said this "Ryan drove me."

"What Ryan is here?" He said as he looked to the door.

"No he dropped me off here and drove home."

"Why didn't he come up and see me?"

Summer shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I guess he figured that we would want to be alone."

Seth was hurt by this comment, Ryan his brother didn't want to see him, he always wanted to see him and they had gotten on so well. Wait there had to be a reason why he didn't come up, maybe it wasn't because he wanted to give him and Summer some time alone maybe it was something else " Summer, tell me what happened on your way here?"

Summer wondered why he had asked such a weird question, but then she answered herself 'it's Cohen, he's the king of weird' so she told him. She told him everything, she didn't feel the need to hold anything back. As she told him she had flash backs, the argument with Marissa, the cancelled flights, the heat, the air conditioning breaking, the car breaking down, the hotel, the drinking, the kiss, the morning after, the conversation they had about the kiss, just then she realised something the look of disappointment and heart break on his face. Then her mind kept skipping to moments when Ryan looked at her and how it made her feel, how she had never seen him smile so much… OMG.

She looked up at Seth with realisation in her eyes "OMG Seth."

Seth smiled "So you finally figured it out?"

Summer looked a little confused "You knew? How? When I didn't even know?"

Seth smiled again "Well Ryan would have come up to see me but for some reason he didn't, and I saw the look in your eyes when you said that Ryan had brought you here. So have you told him?"

Summer looked up at him "Told him what?"

Seth gave a little laugh "That you love him."

All Summer could say and think is "OMG I love him, I really do"

All of a sudden worry flooded over her face, he was on his way back to Newport. She had no way of getting home until getting a flight in the morning "Seth what am I going to do?"

Seth looked at her, his ex- girlfriend who he loved and always would and how she looked so scared of the fact that she couldn't get home quick enough to see Ryan "You are going to go to the airport get the first flight back to Newport and tell him you love him."

Summer hugged Seth "Thank you, for everything."

She ran out of the hotel and got a cab to the airport; once she was there she ran up to the desk "When is the next flight to Newport?" The woman at the desk looked on the computer screen and typed in a few letters and looked up at Summer "all flights are delayed for another 3 hours, you could get a flight after that." Summer knew that it would be a day before Ryan got home but as long as she was there when he got back she didn't care how much money she had to spend "When is the next seat available?"

The woman typed some more things into the computer "ok well the next coach seat is available tomorrow at 3pm." Summer started to get scared, Ryan would be home by then, the only reason the trip on the way there took so long was because of the problems with the car. "Is there any sooner? Money is not a problem." again the woman typed some more things into the computer "The next available flight with a spare seat is at 9pm tonight it is in first class and the amount for the ticket will be $1,151.22 and the flight will take 4 hours is that ok?"

Summer smiled, the sooner she saw Ryan, the better "That is fine so when will the plane land?"

Again the woman looked at the computer to confirm the flight details "It will take off at 9pm and will land at around 1am is that ok?" Summer knew that she would get home before Ryan and decided that she could crash in the pool house without the Cohen's knowing she was there. "Yes that is fine, here is my card."

Summer had a 4 hour wait before her flight was in so she decided she would try and call Ryan to make sure that he was ok. She dialled his number but got his answer phone so she left him a message "Ryan hi it's Summer, I'm just calling to make sure that you are ok and haven't picked up any hookers on your way home." She gave a little laugh into the phone "anyway I just wanted to thank you for being there for me the past couple of months. Bye."

She hung up not knowing weather she had said the right things or not. She couldn't wait to see him, to touch him, to taste his lips and most of all she couldn't wait to be in his arms, where she felt safe and where she belonged.

**Meanwhile in the range rover**

Ryan has been driving without a stop for 3 hours now and he didn't intend on stopping, not just yet anyway. He wanted to get home as soon as he could. He wanted to get as far away from Pittsburgh as he could. He hated that Summer was probably now lying in Seth's arms instead of his, he hated that Seth would be able to kiss her and taste her peach lip gloss. Most of all, he hated that she loved Seth, and not him. He knew that without the stopping and without the car problems that they had on the way there he would be home in half the time.

**Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

"Ryan hey" It was Sandy and he sounded worried

"Sandy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to know where you were, and we were worried since you haven't called in a while."

"Oh sorry, I'm on my way back now."

"Ok where is Summer?"

"She is with Seth" Sandy heard the bitterness in his voice and knew instantly that Ryan had feelings for Summer but decided to let it go.

"Ok Well how long will it be until you get home?"

"About 15 hours I think I plan on driving through the night, I can't sleep anywhere but in my bed."

"Ok well drive carefully kiddo and I will see you soon."

"I will good bye."

Ryan hung up the phone and started to drive faster, now that it was getting dark, he could get away with driving faster.

**Back at the airport**

Four hours have now passed and Summer is boarding the flight. She can't help but think 'how was she going to tell Ryan that she loves him. What if he freaks out? He wouldn't freak out if Seth was right then he loved her too.'

The four hour plane ride was killing Summer, she couldn't stop thinking about Ryan the whole journey, it seemed to last forever. She started to feel as if she was never going to see Ryan, when the plane started to descend.

She got off the plane, and out of the airport as fast as security would let her. She got a cab back to the Cohen's with the plan of sneaking around the back and slipping into the pool house without the Cohen's noticing. However it seemed that her plan would be impossible, as sandy was sitting on the doorstep obviously waiting for her. But how did he know she would be there?

She paid the cab driver and got out "Sandy, hi."

Sandy gave a little laugh "Come on in Summer, Seth called to let us know that you would be coming, it's ok you can wait for Ryan in the pool house but I think you should get some sleep, he wont be back for another 6 hours yet." "Ok." Replied Summer as she walked to the pool house to go to sleep.

Ryan walked into the house at 7am. Sandy and Kirsten were already up and sitting in the kitchen eating bagels and drinking coffee. "Hey" Kirsten said looking up from her coffee mug.

Kirsten stood up and hugged him and Sandy did the same thing "Were glad your home safe." Ryan smiled "I'm going to go to bed. It's has been a long couple of days." Kirsten and Sandy nodded to let him know that they understood.

Ryan walked outside and walked almost zombie like to his door. He was so tired now because of the long drive. He walked in and locked the door not wanting to be disturbed for another few days, he turned around to see Summer asleep on his bed. She was wearing one of his tanks and a pair of his shorts. She was curled up into a small ball. Ryan smiled instantly and sat beside her and brushed her hair out of her face so that he could see how beautiful she was. Summer felt his hand and she was awoken instantly. She looked up at him and smiled "Summer, What are you doing here? I thought you would still be with Seth."

Summer smiled and sat up she turned to Ryan so that she was facing him "I realised something." Ryan couldn't help but smile "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Summer shifted so that she was closer to him "I realised that I love Seth." With her saying that Ryan's smile faded and he looked at the floor. She lifted his head up with her fingertips. "But I am _in love_ with you." Ryan felt his heart skip a beat. He had always thought those old school films where the guy reacts to the girl confessing her love for him were a bit over the top. But now he knew they didn't compare. He felt his heart would burst at any moment from the happiness that one sentence brought to him. He leaned in to kiss her, straight away he felt a rush of happiness flood him, he could taste the peach again, he could taste her again and he loved it, he loved her.

Ryan broke away looked her in the eyes "I am _in love_ you too."

With that Ryan and Summer lay down on the bed and after another few kisses fell asleep in each others arms and in that instance, they both knew, that was where they belonged… together and in each others arms.

**A/n: That's it, the end. I got 2740 words. Lol**

**KTMO:** I'm glad you're hooked, I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't too sure on the ending.

**esta cena fan:** It's never too late in my eyes.

**halliwell11:** Cool, I hope you liked it


End file.
